Survivor!
by Shadow Mimzy
Summary: Story summary inside. MAJOR CROSSOVER!
1. Chapter 1

When Erik, Christine, Raoul, and other characters from various movies are in a Game show called "Last Man (or Woman) Standing", will they be able to survive and escape the dreadful island? Read to find out!!

--------------------------------------------

Erik was being poked in his side by something. Opening his eyes, he saw that he wasn't in his home any more. He was laying on a beach and a crab was poking him. "Go away, you stupid crab!" Erik said as he got the crab and flung it into the ocean.

Erik had been unconsicious for a few hours. The last thing he remembered was that he was working on some music, then, nothing. Erik looked around and saw some other people. Only a few did he reconize. Christine and Raoul were unconcious still. There were seven other people. One had only one long eye-brow, one was wearing some form of clothing made up of giant leatuce leaves, one was dressed up as a pirate-cowboy- something else, one looked like a pirate, one had her hair tied up in a purple ribbon, one had glasses on, and one was a baby.

Erik was curious of who these people were. After a few minutes, the girl, the baby, and the boy woke up.

"Klaus, where are we?" the girl asked.

"I don't know..." Klaus responded. "All I know is that we're on a beach, with Olaf, Esme, and Carmelita." The girl and baby looked at the man, the woman, and the Cowboy-pirate-something else-girl, then the three looked at Erik

"Who are you?" the girl asked, but before Erik could speak, Christine and Raoul woke up.

"Where are we?" Christine asked.

"We're on a beach." Raoul said, "But I don't know how we got here."

"Who are you?" Christine directed the question to the three children.

"I'm..." Klaus began but didn't know if he and his sisters should trust the three strangers... "Have you haver heard of _The Daily Punctilio_?" He asked insted

"The what?" Cristine, Raoul, and Erik all asked at the same time.

"... Never mind then. I'm Klaus and these are my sisters Violet and Sunny." Klaus said. _They wouldn't have a clue who we are so I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell them our names... I think..._ Klaus thought. Just as he was finished, the woman, the man, and the girl woke up.

"Where are we?!" the girl shouted. She turned and glared at Violet, Klaus and Sunny. "You,... You Cakesniffers better tell us where in the world we are or else!"

"Now, now, Carmelita, that's not how you ask people questions," The woman said. "You do it like this: You three better tell us where we are or else I'll shoot you with Carmelita's harpoon gun!"

"You can kill them here!" The man said, "Or we'll never have thier fortune. We'll have to keep one alive..."

"You'll never have our fortune, Olaf!" Violet shouted. Everyone started to argue. Christine tried to get everyone quiet civily, but that didn't work so, she grabbed a big shell and used it as a megaphone.

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Cristine shouted.

"..."

"Thank you," Cristine said as she looked over at the pirate-looking man that was still asleep. _How can he still be asleep?_

As soon as everyone was quiet an odd levetating machine came over to all of them.

"Hello, contestents! Welcome to the game show, _Last man, or woman, standing!_" The machine said. "Ahh, I see one of you are still asleep. No matter..." The machine soaked the man that was still asleep with very cold water.

"Ack! What's goin' on here?" The man said all confused.

"As I was saying, Welcome! The object of the game is to survive two weeks on this island. You cannot leave the island no matter how hard you try. The island is surrounded by an invisible force field."

"That sounds easy. I've surrvived lots of things in my life!" Olaf said.

"Ahh, but it's more difficult than you think. There are two tribes of "Natives" here, and Erik and Raoul are in most danger than the rest of you. But there also odd creatures that can be either vicious, or nice. We all hope you meet the nice ones..." The machine said. After some explination of the rules, the Machine left and everybody was all alone on this mysterious island...

----------------------

Ta-dah! If you wanna be in this story as one of the tribe members, ( i am gonna be the chief of the "Phantom clan" lol) then either post or PM me your personality, weapon of choice (ooo), if you are a Raoul fan or Phan girl, and don't worry, the tribes aren't really that native, there's Tvs and video games, along with computers, in each tribe!!

Jiroxys-Deoxys


	2. Chapter 2

OKay!!!! here are the people so far:

Name: Aretha

Gender:female

Weapon(s): Her madness, rapier, and anything verrrryyyyy sharp she finds...

Tribe: Phantom

-------------------

Name: uhh... for now I'll call her Marina in the story untill she PMs me

Gender: female

Weapon(s): Her flue that turns into a lightsaber

Tribe: Raoul (she's the tribe leader)

---------------

Name: uhh... Miss Black Shadow needs to Pm me, so she'll be in the next chapter

----------------

Name: SOPROL, you need to pm me, so you'll be in the next chapter too

----------

Time for me!!!

Name: Alex

Gender: female

Weapon(s): A REALLY evil looking whip and a blood-red sword with on one side a dragon is engraved and on the other side the word "dragon" is carved in Chinese.

Tribe: Phantom (I'm the leader)

--------------------------------------------

After the machine left, the pirate was wondering where his rum went.

"Where did all my rum go?" he asked out loud. He started digging in the sand, hopping that he would find at least one bottle of rum.

"What should we do?" asked Klaus looking at his sister, Violet, who was watching the pirate.

"I don't know." she replied. Christine walked up to the pirate and asked:

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? Don't you know who I am?"

"If I did, then I wouldn't be asking you, now would I?"

"I am Captain Jack Sparrow! A great pirate and recently just escaped from an island with few things on it, and I can see I am on another god forsaken island." the pirate said, looking at the vast jungle that laied ahead.

"A pirate?!" christine exclaimed as she backed away slowly.

"Well, since we know who the pirate is, why don't we explore this island so I can claim it as my own and call it 'Olaf Land'!" Count Olaf said as he marched into the junge with Carmelita and Esme. Erik, Christine, and Raoul followed them and soon Violet, Klaus, and Sunny followed.

Soon everybody was deep in the junge, and Christine was hypnotized by its "beauty".

"Oh! Look at that butterfly!" Christine exclaimed as she pointed to a black and red butterfly. But that moment did last long because soon, where the butterfly was infront of all of them, there was a lion right behind the butterfly.

It really wasn't a lion, but it looked like one, but without the mane. It had spikes on its body and its eyes where white. It seem like it was alive, and Carmelita thought it was just a big, stuffed animal, put there to scare them. She got a stick and poked it.

"What are you doing?!" Raoul asked.

"It's not real!" Carmelita exclaimed, "It's just a fake..." Carmelita's back was turn to the lion thing but everyone else saw it was moving, right towards them.

In minutes they were running, like 80MPH. The lion thing seemed to get closer and closer by each second. Its white eyes fixed on them and wanted them to come for lunch. The lion was about to pounce on them, but they jumped just when it jumped. They turned around and excpetcted to see the lion thing standing right where it landed, but it was gone. Further inspection showed that there was a pitfall, made by someone, with wooden spikes. They barely made it over the pit, but the lion didn't have the same fate as them.

"Well, now that the lion is dead now wha-" Raoul started to ask but he was knocked out by someone or something. Everyone was looking around, and son they were all knocked out...

----------------------------

Erik woke up and found himself on the back of a horse, but he wasn't sitting up. He looked around and saw his hands were tied with rope, but not tightly, and he looked up and saw someone riding the horse, but he couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman because he was so sleepy. He went back to sleep and was waken up by the rider, and he saw it was not a woman, but a girl. A teenage girl with blonde, curly, long, hair. She untied him and told Erik to follow her.

The village looked like an indian camp, but like a city at the same time. The houses were made of red brick, and strange lights and sounds came from some of the houses. He was led into a big house that was covered by ivoy on some parts of the walls. The girl led him to a room where someone else was talking to someone else, or something.

"How do you like this outfit?" Another teenage girl asked as she put a cape that was made from fur on something.

"It's perfect!" the other thing said. Erik tried to look at the mirror and saw, to his surprise, it looked like the lion-thing he was being chased by earlier. The girl that led Erik to this room walked up to the person in the lion fur outfit and whispered something in the person's ear. The person seem to be very pleased with whatever the other girl told them, because she was very excited. The person turned around and took off the mask they were wearing and to Erik's surprise, it was another teenaged girl, again, but she had about shoulder-length black hair and dark eyes.

"Hello!" She greated, "I am so glad you're here!!! My name is Alex..." Alex said as she saw Erik staring at her outfit. "I'm dressed as a Lapuria, for the party my tribe is having in a few days. The lion-thing you were chased by, is a Lapuria, and thanks to it, my outfit is complete!" Erik continuted to stare, but not at the Lapuria costume anymore, but the sword that was at her side.

"Do you take interest in my sword, Erik?" Alex said as she unsheathed it.

"How did you know my name?" Erik asked.

"We know lots of things about you, Erik. From where you came from, to parts of your childhood history..." Alex said, with a smile...

-----------------------------

Ta-Dah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ... Please review!


End file.
